Rook Dio
Information Episode Details * Episode Title: Rook Dio * Episode Number: 21 * Series: Last Exile * Original Air Date: 8/25/2003 * English Air Date: 12/15/2004 Related Episodes * Previous: Grand Stream * Next: Queen Delphine Summary After their successful mission to attach an anchor cable to Exile, Claus and Dio return to the Silvana to find the crew missing. When they reach the bridge, they find Maestro Delphine Eraclea sitting in the captain's chair. Delphine has Alvis hostage, and demands that Claus and Dio return with her to the Guild Fortress. They are forced to accept. In the hangar, Alex Row kills several Guild Agents, allowing Tatiana and Alister Agrew to escape on a vanship with Sophia Forrester. When Delphine comes to the hangar, Alex attempts to kill her as well, but she uses her servants and Alvis as human shields. Alex guns down her servants but hesitates to shoot at Alvis; he rushes the Maestro, but Cicada brings him down just before he can reach her. The vanship takes Sophia to the Urbanus, which flees the area. Delphine departs the Silvana with Claus, Dio, Al, Alex, Cicada, and Lucciola, bringing them all to the Guild Fortress. She gives Claus and Al a tour, showing them all of the decadent pleasures the Guild enjoys. Meanwhile, Dio is forced to undergo brainwashing in preparation for his participation in the Trial of Agoon in the upcoming Rite of the Covenant. At Horizon Cave, Mullin Shetland and Dunya Scheer prepare for the Alliance assault against the Guild on the next day, Covenant Day. Mullin vows to protect Dunya. In the Grand Stream, a Guild Battle Ship attempts to sink the Silvana. The Silvana tries to escape by hiding in the clouds. Synopsis When Claus and Dio return to the “Silvana”, the crew is missing. When they go to search the bridge, they find that Delphine has captured Alvis and the ship. Tatiana and Alister sneak a transport carrying Sophia back to the “Urbanus”. Alex comes out of hiding to attack Delphine but is defeated by Cicada. Delphine takes Dio back to the Guild along with Claus, Alvis, and Alex, and orders that “Exile” be secured before they leave. On the “Urbanus”, Vincent promises Sophia that he will recapture the “Silvana”. When they return to the Guild, Dio is taken to prepare for the Rite of the Covenant. Delphine indulges in the world’s rarest delicacies at dinner, causing Claus to become upset about her disregard of the hardships of the people of Anatoray and Disith. Dio is reunited with Claus and Alvis, but they find that his personality has changed and he no longer recognizes them as friends. Featured Characters Anatoray characters * Claus Valca * Lavie Head * Vincent Alzey * Rumolt Dorfstrand * Hurricane Hawk * Fat Chicken * Sunny Boy * Michael Wednesday Disith characters * Dunya Scheer Silvana crew members * Alex Row * Sophia Forrester * Wina Lightning * Arthur Campbell * Benjamin Blackwood * Dick Grindal * Greyhound * Sam Brown * Jim Saumarez * Wina Lightning * Tatiana Wisla * Alister Agrew * Anthony Kostabi * Ethan Pelerin * Gale Frank * Godwin Austin * Recuise Dagobert Guild members * Alvis Hamilton * Dio Eraclea * Lucciola * Maestro Delphine Eraclea * Cicada Featured Locations Prester * Grand Stream ** Guild Fortress * Anatoray ** Horizon Cave Featured Ships * Exile * Silvana * Urbanus * Vanships * Starfish * Guild Battle Ship * Claudia Units Trivia *The rook piece in chess symbolizes a castle, and it can be implied that Dio has returned to the Guild fortress, where he will take part in the Rite of the Covenant. *The walls inside the Guild Fortress bear the phrases διρεχτ χοντρολ υνιτ ("direct control unit") and εξιλε ρετυρν το εαρτη ("exile return to earth"). Category:Episodes